Overheated
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Duncan is hot. Justin helps him...cool down. Duncan/Justin Rated M for a reason


Title: Overheated

Pairing: Justin/Duncan

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA.

---------

It was one of those days where it's so hot, you wish you could fill the whole room with ice cubes and get frostbite so maybe your body might be eternally cold and you wouldn't have to lie there in your bunk, hating the sun and everything revolved around it.

It was one of those days where the air conditioning broke on one of the hottest days of the summer and you could swear that you could seriously bathe in just the sweat on your pillow.

God, I hate those days.

"I hate today," I half-heartedly remarked.

"So fall asleep, and then it'll be tomorrow," Justin answered. He was sitting on the sink, shirtless, as he often was, rubbing cold water on his upper body.

I had been trying not to watch because, well, just like all of the girls…and Owen…say, the kid's hot. And not only on the hottest day of the year, when his smooth tan skin is glistening with water droplets like tiny little diamonds…

Ahem. You get the point. The kid's gorgeous.

"I _can't _sleep. The sun's too bright, and it's too damn hot in here," I growled.

"Couldn't be because you're still wearing all of those clothes," Justin sarcastically shot. I glanced over at him. He was grinning. I tugged a shoe off and chucked it at him. He effortlessly caught it and tossed it underneath my bunk.

"You're going to have to take off more than that if you want to cool down," he commented, turning the sink back on and dumping the water onto himself once again.

"How about no," I muttered, then, when he raised an eyebrow I added, "I'm not that big of a fan of public nudity. Unlike you."

"Hey, my philosophy is 'If you've got it, show it off.' And I've definitely got it," Justin grinned.

"Narcissist," I shot, grinning. "Maybe you and Chris should hook up. Have dinner in a room full of mirrors."

"Tough talk, coming from someone who wakes up an hour early every morning to pile on the hairspray."

"At least I don't wear makeup."

"Hey!" Justin gasped, sounding offended. "Honey, I don't _need _makeup."

"Narcissist," I repeated, rolling over.

"Just looking at you is making me sweat," Justin shook his head.

"Oh, gee, I'm _so _sorry."

"Sweating is bad for my pores," he continued, "so if you won't undress yourself and cool down, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to come over there and do it for you."

I shivered, and believe me, it was _not _from cold.

"I'd like to see you try," I attempted to snap, but it came out as more of a squeak. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since you asked," he shrugged, climbing off the sink and walking over to me.

"Justin, no. I was kidding. Dude, seriously, back off. I'm claustrophobic," I threw up my hands and backed up against the wall. It didn't deter him one bit. He grabbed hold of the end of my t-shirt and very slowly pulled it up over my head, followed closely by the long-sleeved white one. My heart was racing and the edges of the room were turning black.

"Payback," I growled, wrapping my legs around his waist and sliding off his almost-skintight jeans. As I did so, my hands brushed his hips and felt the smooth, soft skin that covered them. Inadvertently, I moaned, letting Justin go to cover my mouth in shock.

"You like that?" Justin grinned, and then, mocking me, growled, "Payback."

His hands were at the top of my shorts. Oh dear fucking Lord.

He unbuttoned them as slowly as possible, sliding them down below my ass and grabbing it as he did so. I let out another inadvertent moan and Justin laughed deep in his throat as he slid my shorts off and straddled me.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered. Damn my inability to think straight while horny.

"Exactly what you want me to," Justin said far too innocently, blinking his big blue eyes in a very inviting way before pushing me down onto the bed and biting at my neck. I whimpered.

"How did you know?" I gasped in between the irritating moans and whimpers that came from my throat.

"Please. It's not that hard to figure out. After you bunked with Harold for a week he had marks all over his throat. People do to others what they want done to them," Justin shrugged, and then returned to leaving love bites all over my neck, then traveling down to my shoulder, sucking and biting and leaving a very impressive bruise there.

"I am so good," Justin smirked.

"I bruise easily," I insisted, and then threw my head back and slammed my hips against Justin's as he leaned over and bit my already hard nipple.

"Do you do _that _easy, too?" he grinned. I grabbed him and bit the nerve at his shoulder as hard as I possibly could, causing him to cry out and leave a long scratch down my back, which, by the way, caused a _very _awkward sensation underneath the last article of clothing I had left. The second I let go he grabbed me and roughly kissed me, and I seriously mean _rough. _The pretty boy was going to leave so many bruises and scratches on me that I'd look like I just got back from juvie, land of the many pointless fights that I was constantly a part of and usually got seriously beat up during. His nails were on my back, his teeth digging into my lip, his fingers pinching the nerve at my shoulder, same one I'd bit on him. Feeling weak, I rested my hands on his inner thighs and grinned at the shiver that gave him.

"I am so good," I mockingly echoed Justin's earlier statement.

"I'm easily aroused," Justin insisted, his blue eyes looking almost childlike as he looked at me. I looked back.

We were both seriously hot and horny, and I think we both knew it all too well.

Justin took my hands and gripped my wrists in one hand as he crawled on top of me. Every inch of exposed skin was touching soft, smooth, golden skin, which, of course, caused me to moan. I felt Justin's hardness pressing against my thigh, growing harder after I moaned. I smirked and reached back to slide Justin's boxers off. He bit me hard at the shoulder and I dug my nails hard into his back as a thank-you.

"Payback," he growled in my ear, and then licked along my collarbone, his long, warm tongue making the bruises seemingly get set on fire. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. I barely noticed that his hands had found their way to my boxers until they were off on the floor and absolutely all of me was touching Justin's soft, smooth body.

"Do me," I pleaded. "Justin…please…"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Justin growled, biting me one more time before pulling me onto his lap, facing him lap-dance style with my knees pressed up against the wall behind us. He reached up underneath his mattress and pulled out a tube of lube.

"You brought that? Seriously?" I panted. He shrugged.

"All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy," Justin sang softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Should've known you were a Britney fan," I muttered, and then gasped Justin pushed into me, his shaft wet with lube so it slid it flawlessly, even though I'd never gone this far with a guy before. He adjusted me slightly on his lap before pounding into me over and over. I grabbed him, pinching a nipple between my fingers with one hand and scratching down his back with the other. He moaned, throwing his gorgeous head back against the wall and panting.

"I can't wait much longer," he gasped, grabbing my hands and gripping them in a death grip, clearly trying to relieve some of the tension he felt. I pulled a hand free and used it to run my fingers through his hair, pulling his head back to me and French kissing him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. His tongue wrestled with mine for dominance, sliding slowly up along the side first before slamming against mine, trying to push both tongues into my mouth. I held up a good fight, but in the end, he won, but not for long, because he pulled away suddenly. In a second, I felt why as I was filled with his warm seed.

"Duncan!" he cried. I could feel my own member begging for attention.

"Touch me…" I pleaded, and Justin grabbed me, pumping me far too softly. I rolled my eyes and tightened his grip, feeling my body immediately react by shuddering into orgasm.

"Justin!" I cried back, the room going white. I curled up against him once my orgasm ended and he lightly ran his fingers along my scratched-up back. Suddenly all of the pain weighed down on me. The bite marks on my neck and shoulder, the scratches down my back, my bitten lower lip…I cried out in pain for the first time.

"I'm sorry, honey," Justin whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead and then softly to my lips. I felt the scratches I'd left on Justin's back, almost surprised to find my fingers slightly bloody when I pulled them back. I glanced outside and saw that it was pouring rain outside, the heat having finally broken and the windows fogging up from the temperature change.

'I LOVE JUSTIN' I wrote backwards on the window.

'SO I SEE,' came the answer from outside…

--------------------------

A/N: My first M-rated fic for TDI/TDA.

I have a habit of sliding my thumb into my fist while writing and tightening around it based on the sexiness. And this one nearly broke my thumb. Seriously, I have bruises.

I hope you like it as much as I do. This is such a hot couple.


End file.
